


Unfathomed Constellations

by orphan_account



Series: L'étoiles [3]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oops, Unrequited Love, and lots of, duh - Freeform, on the part of bash, the one where kenna is my favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love the stars. Because they can't say anything. I love the stars. Because they do not judge anyone.” --Natsuki Takaya.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>“Tell me, do you pride yourself on being honest? Do you consider it a virtue of yours?”</p>
<p>“It is the only virtue I have left. I learned a long time ago that lying to the right people gets you places and being honest with yourself gets you farther. You just have to learn it too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfathomed Constellations

They rarely look at each other.

They move about each other effortlessly in their rooms, never making eye contact. They loop their arms together in public, as a husband and wife should do, but they never look at each other. 

Kenna insists he escort her to the party that night. Says it's what is required of a husband. Bash does so, because it is the least he can do, as her husband. They are the opposite of every couple in the room. Penelope is on his father's lap. Francis and Mary are barely even inches apart, inseparable for the whole evening. Lola and Lord Julien are talking all night, getting to know each other. Greer is pretending to laugh at Lord Castleroy's jokes and he pretends he doesn't notice.

“I’m sorry,” she says suddenly, as if it’s enough. He scoffs.

“For what?” he asks, his tone as frozen as the arm laced through hers. “That we’re married? That you slept with my father?”

“You know what I am sorry for,” she says, looking up at him. He looks away, which is a bad idea because before him the music starts and Francis is leading Mary to the dance floor. Mary smiles as her husband bows to her, their eyes never leaving each other’s gaze. No matter how many spins and twirls the dance comes with, their eye contact never breaks. When it is over and Mary is folded into Francis’ arms effortlessly, he presses a chaste kiss to the top of her head. She grins up at him, and reaches to whisper something in his ear. He smiles down at her, a smile reserved only for his queen. He glances around quickly before telling her something quietly. Mary bites back a laugh before nodding. They exit the dance floor, arm in arm and leave the room, talking quietly all the way, their heads bent towards each other and no space between their bodies.

“No use being sorry over something you cannot change,” he says, eyes flickering away from the servants who titter about the Dauphin and the Queen.

“Well, at least you aren’t being a wounded puppy,” she says and he cannot tell if it is bitterness or sarcasm in her voice. He tells her so. She snorts. “Sometimes I wonder if you are purposely breaking your own heart.

“I’m not doing any of this on purpose! Why would I?” he snaps then looks around to see if anyone overheard him. No one is paying attention enough to.

“Please, you could have gotten over Mary ages ago if you wanted to,” she says. “Mary was always going to Francis’ and Francis was always going to be Mary’s. They’ve been engaged since they were six and the minute they saw each other again, no one had a chance. Not even you. You held her heart for a short time but the moment Francis was thrust back into her life, she put you aside for the person she was always going to put you aside for. Don’t act like this is a surprise to you. I’m only trying to help. The faster you get over her, the faster you can actually find happiness, whether it’s with me, or someone else. You were never going to find happiness with Mary because you can never find happiness with someone who instigated a relationship because of someone else. It’s high time you realize this.”

“Tell me, do you pride yourself on being honest?" he says, because saying anything else will hurt too much. He tries to ignore all she's said but it's hard when you're married to someone who never stops throwing the truth at you. "Do you consider it a virtue of yours?”

“It is the only virtue I have left. I learned a long time ago that lying to the right people gets you places and being honest with yourself gets you farther. You just have to learn it too.”

“I am honest with myself.” He isn’t really sure why he is defending himself. Kenna is making him out to be a helpless, broken-hearted boy who cannot admit that the person he loves loves someone else. 

“If you were honest with yourself, you would stop labeling yourself as the poor bastard who fell in love with a queen and didn’t stop falling from there. You’re not the only victim in French Court, Bash, nor are you the only person to ever have a broken heart. Stop thinking of yourself as the bloody pining romantic and start playing the game. We’re married. I don’t want to waste my time with someone who wastes their time in the past.”

“I’m not asking you to,” he says.

“No, you’re not,” she says, looking up at him. “So why am I still here?”

When he doesn’t say anything, she threads her arm away from his and walks away from him. He watches as she leaves the room, her hips swinging with confidence. He isn’t going to enjoy being married to Kenna, but at least she’s honest.

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and Kenna? 
> 
> I don't own Reign, the Natsuki Takaya quote, or the John Green reference in the title.


End file.
